1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication devices to be connected to a network that is connected to a plurality of devices. In particular, the invention relates to communication devices that communicate using frames and computer-readable media carrying instructions for controlling communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The Ethernet protocol is known. In a known Ethernet network, communication devices connected to the Ethernet network communicate using data packets known as Ethernet frames. The communication devices communicate using frames having a predetermined frame size (i.e., 1518 bytes). In recent years, however, communication devices connected to another known Ethernet network communicate using jumbo frames which have a frame size greater than the above-described predetermined frame size.